


The Drunk, The Shrink Ray, and The Friend

by regisScorpio



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alcohol, Body Exploration, Drinking, Drinkplay, F/M, Hair Kink, Hair bondage, Micro, Micro Vore, Micro exploration, Microphilia, Microplay, Pubic Hair, Shrinking, Sizeplay, Soft Vore, Vore, musk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 14:06:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regisScorpio/pseuds/regisScorpio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is invited over to the Lalonde house for a late-night visit by the one and only Roxy Lalonde. But once he gets there, he gets more than he bargained for. A lot more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Drunk, The Shrink Ray, and The Friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kinkstuck Chat](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kinkstuck+Chat).



> Thanks to giantessfeferi.tumblr.com for editing.

John wiped the alcohol off of his face as he resurfaced in the drink. He had landed face first in the drink, the shallow glass of alcohol only just rising over his body. John quickly took noticed that the martini was being slurped up around him, the current headed towards the plush lips of one Roxy Lalonde, naked except for her scarf, and giant compared to him. His memory was a little fuzzy as to how he had come to be so small and in the pool of soporific liquid, but he could remember being invited over by the same woman who now had him in her martini, and then being shot with something, only to find himself here.

“Roxy...?” John stammered out as loud as he could, rubbing his head in an attempt to clear it. Being drenched in alcohol wasn’t exactly helping with that. However the alcoholic current stopped as the drink was tilted back to a regular angle, allowing John to just sit in the pool.

Roxy grinned at John, her cheeks and nose flushed a bit from the alcohol. “Oooh, heyy Jhonny, glad ta see yur awake, heh, I’ve alr’dy worked through like, third martin now.” Her words were slurred, as she was obviously drunk. Not that this came as a surprise to the tiny boy in the cocktail drink, as she had been like that when he had arrived, as far as he could remember.

Of course, he had a few questions he wanted answered. “Roxy, how did I get like this? What was that... thing you shot me with? And why did you put me in a martini?!” John’s answer came after a moment of thought from the intoxicated girl who placed her hand against her chin in thought.

“Uhhh... Magik science things turned you into this through my shrink ray.” She winked at him as she said this before continuing. “And yur in my mertina becuz I thought you’d make a delicious olive and I was r-*hic*-right.”

“So you’re here, and drunk? What if Rose finds out what you’re doing to me? Didn’t she tell you no more weird experiments or else she’d take your alcohol?” John hoped that whatever Roxy might have planned for him tonight would be cut short by an intervention from the gorgeous blonde’s equally gorgeous bookworm sister.

All such hopes died however by what the intoxicated scientist muttered next. “She won’t know, ‘cuz she’s been gone all night out drinkin with friends an you’ll promise not to tell her or we’ll be doing this a lot more of’n.” This threat was followed by a hiccup and a wink, making it seem less threatening, but John knew she’d follow through with it.  
“O-Okay, okay, I promise not to tell her!” John was quick to respond, wanting to do as much as possible to avoid any future repeats of the torture he was most likely going to go through. “What’s the uh... plan now?” John asked hesitantly as he rested inside of the remaining pool of liquid. He watched as the corners of his friend’s mouth peeled up into a goofy smirk. Only time would tell what she would do, and it would appear that time didn’t want to wait very long for John to find out.

“This.” Was all she said before her mouth opened wide, revealing the dark insides of her saliva-coated mouth to John. This was followed by a rough jerking motion from her wrist, causing John and the remainder of the martini to slosh out of the glass, crossing the small gap of open air to land on the pink tongue within Roxy’s mouth.

Almost as soon as John landed, the massive lips sealed behind him and the tongue pressed him up against the slimy roof of her mouth. He felt suction as Roxy sucked down the drink he had come in with, also sucking off some of the slimy saliva that had been on the roof of her mouth. John was slightly relieved when the pressure released and he was lowered again, but this was short lived as he soon found himself being swished around by the appendage, his miniscule body being pressed against one cheek, and then another.  
On the outside, it appeared that Roxy was only sucking on a piece of candy, jostling it about. However, on the inside John was being assaulted by the tongue. The tiny human bounced around as the tongue willed, coated with saliva several times over at this point. As Roxy tucked him between gums and cheek and under her tongue, she began to think on how else she might have fun tonight, when her stomach began to growl rather loudly. Not surprisingly, John heard this from inside of her mouth and began to panic. She had already soaked him in alcohol, her favorite drink, and she was currently sucking on him like candy. It wasn’t too far fetched for John to fear that might just swallow him then and there to sate her belly’s urges.

Thankfully for the tiny guy, Roxy had no such intention. Almost as abruptly as he had entered, he was spat out onto her soft, waiting hand. Still breathing heavily, John wiped the saliva out of his face and struggled to his feet, attempting to shake the excess off of his hands. “Wh-What...?!” John began to question as he looked up at the giantess, but he couldn’t think of anything in particular to say, having completely stunned by the entire ordeal.

His thoughts were interrupted as Roxy then piped in. “Hey, I didn’ notice you gotta hard on fr’m *hic* from all a’ tha’.” She giggled and pointed to his crotch. John looked down to find that somehow his previously soft member was now creating a tent out of his pants. It took him completely by surprise, as he hadn’t at all felt it while he was inside, his mind completely filled with panic.

He wasn’t given too long to think on this however as Roxy again interrupted him. “So I’ma hun’ry and I dun’t wanna lose you, so’s I gottan idea~” Almost as soon as the words were out of her mouth, John felt his entire world drop as Roxy’s hand did, carrying him all the way down to her crotch. He was greeted by the sight of her reasonably trimmed bush over her puffy pink labia, a sight that under more average circumstances he would have been very excited to see. As he was now, it was only slightly arousing. John slowly began to realize what Roxy had in mind as she jostled him about until her fingers held his sticky body with his back facing her crotch. And then he was slowly moved backwards until his back met with something soft and thick.

After Roxy wiggled and rubbed him into the patch of pubes a bit, she released her hold, and John found himself stuck in the bush. She had somehow gotten his wrists and legs tangled in her pubic hair, keeping him tied down and bound. “Now don’t ya try anythin f’ny, Johnny, er else I’ll hafta, uh... Sit on you, k? K, glad we’s on the same lev’l.” Roxy chuckled and then began to walk, John forced to endure as her thighs rubbed back and forth around his body, his head just able to watch where the blonde giantess was headed.  
The location was revealed before too long to be the kitchen. The miniscule, hair-bound boy was forced to watch as Roxy rummaged through the fridge. He determined that it wasn’t all bad as she was forced to bend over, giving him a fairly nice look at her massive, hanging breasts, nipples hard from arousal and from the cold air of the fridge. Everything around him also smelled of her arousal, and it was soon covering him as well, mixing in with the stench of the alcohol he had previously been soaked in.

Once she had backed out of the fridge and knocked it shut with her foot, Roxy placed what she had gathered upon the table. Bread, tomato slices, lettuce, sliced cheese, ham slices, and a few pieces of bacon that had been fried up just that morning. The hungry drunk quickly assembled her sandwich as all thoughts of John were pushed from her mind for the time being.

As Roxy seated herself to enjoy her sandwich, John was smashed between her large, soft thighs. Unable to escape due to his silky pube bindings, John does his best to just relax, allowing the feeling of warmth and softness to overwhelm him, her scent all around him. His peace was interrupted as Roxy stood up, however, having completely finished her sandwich.

As the giant blonde walked back to where she had been before, she reached down to grab John, soon locating him and gripping him tightly. With a little tugging, she was able to remove him from the patch of blonde hair, and lift him back up to her face. “OK, so, I’m thinkin that w’re ‘lmust done here but I gots oooone more thing for you ta *hic* dooo.”  
John took a deep breath after hearing this. He was both glad to be almost free, and fearful of what it was she was going to make him do next. He could only wait in suspense as she walked over to a rather soft looking couch and sat down, swinging her legs to lay across the cushions. She then bent over her lap and softly dropped the small guy between her feet before laying back. “And now we’re gon play’a game. Travel up my bod to my nose with no assistisance an I’ll turn ya back to normal, unlesh you wanna stay like that.” Roxy giggled after saying this, and then fell silent, cuing John to start.

Unsure where to even begin at first, John finally decides it best to start climbing at her feet where he already was. He looks from sole to sole, trying to decide if one might provide more traction for climbing than the other. Eventually, he picked at random and ended up starting his climb at her left foot, using the creases as handholds. It didn’t take him too long to reach her toes, wrapping his arms around one of them in order to pull himself up.  
Once he had pulled himself up, he stood for a moment to examine what he had to be prepared for, assessing the landscape of her body. Deciding there wasn’t anything in particular to worry about, John began to slide down the top of her foot, doing his best to control his speed, and once he was on her leg he began a brisk walk over the smooth skin.

His trip so far was uneventful, though he did notice that the ‘ground’ became softer as he came up on her thighs. As he passed by her crotch, his nostrils were suddenly assailed once again by the scent of Roxy’s arousal, drawing his attention down to her crotch itself, where just a bit of her blonde patch was showing above her gently pressed together thighs. Having been previously engaged with the aroma before, John was tempted to just slide down between her thighs and find his way up against her damp snatch, where he could wiggle inside, allowing her wetness to soak into his clothes. To give her pleasure as he entered the source of the scent, tasting the pre-cum that began to soak his body...  
John quickly pushed these thoughts out of his head and walked forward faster than before. Acting on those thoughts might be enjoyable, but it would essentially tell Roxy that he wanted to stay like this, and then he’d be stuck for who knows how long. No, he had to get to her nose and get back to normal. Maybe, just maybe, he’d consider offering to do such a thing with her at a much later date, when he was fully prepared for something like this. But not today.

John remained deep in thought as he walked, trekking over the smooth field of her stomach. He was so deep in thought that, as he walked, he didn’t notice that he was angled directly towards her navel, and upon reaching the hole, he tumbled inside. It took John a moment to realize what had happened, and he cursed himself for becoming careless. Stuff like this could very well do him in on this exploration.

Grunting, John wiggled about to rise to his feet, causing Roxy to giggle and spasm a bit. The tiny explorer did his best to ignore the movement all around him as he braced his back against one side of the navel, and his legs against the other, slowly working his way back up. As he reached the top, he swung his hands out and pulled up, finally extricating himself out of the pit.

Then he was on his way yet again, this time watching carefully as he began to half-run. It didn't’ take him much more time to reach her breasts, where he came to a halt, realizing the dilemma on his hands. John could either climb up the gigantic, plush mountains of soft flesh and slide down the other side, a long, arduous task, or traverse the small valley in between them, hoping for the best, as it was certainly a shorter route.

After thinking it over, John headed for Cleavage Valley. He placed his hands on the tit flesh to either side of him and as he went. As he walked along, he was amazed at how supple the skin looked from inside the cleavage, and at this height. He could practically stay here if it weren’t for the fact that he wanted to get back to his previous height.  
And so it was with a reasonable amount of regret that John finally exited Roxy’s cleavage to stand upon her collar bone. Her chin was just a leap away, and her nose just a short skirt around her lips. And once he reached it, he rested against it for a moment, waiting and watching as Roxy’s hand descended to pick him up.

“Welp Johnny, you d’d it. I’ll turn ya back to normal just as soon as I ‘powder my nose’ an’ grab my shrink ray, heehee.” Roxy said with a smile on her face, though John could sense a bit of disappointment in her eyes, as she had wanted him to remain tiny for her. Maybe another time, he assured himself. “Now juss wait here.” The blonde deposited him into yet another martini that had been sitting out before getting up and disappearing down the nearest hallway.

Unbeknownst to either Roxy or John, who was now resting back in the margarita, sunk down to his neck in the alcohol, Rose was just now coming home from her night of drinking with Kanaya, Jade, Vriska, and Jane. The other Lalonde was extremely intoxicated this point, having been driven home from the bar by her jade blooded troll girlfriend, and so she stumbled about the house until she came upon the living room.

There, on the coffee table, she noticed a rather tasty looking martini sitting out, presumably forgotten by her sister. “Well, finders keepers, I suppose.” She chuckled as she made her way towards the couch and small table as carefully as possible, yet she still almost pitched over onto her face three times before seating herself.  
At this point John was aware that someone else was in the room and quickly spied Rose making her way onto the couch. Not wanting to be caught and get Roxy in trouble, John just tried to lower himself even more into the shallow glass, hoping she would just pass by so that Roxy could come back and return him to normal. Those hopes were shattered as Rose’s hand came forward and grabbed the glass by it’s stem, soon bringing the glass edge to her lips, and tilting.

“Rose, wait! Wait I’m in here!” John suddenly cried out, leaping to his feet in the glass as he realized that if he said nothing, his friend may well end up swallowing him. But it would appear that his efforts were futile all the same as the alcohol rushing by quickly knocked him onto his back, and past her purple-painted lips. John didn’t spend nearly as long in Rose’s mouth as he had in Roxy’s, finding himself dragged straight to her throat.

And with one final plea for help, he was pressed down her throat by her muscles. Meanwhile, Rose set down the now empty martini glass and shook her head. “Mmmm, my, I really have to cut back on having so much alcohol. I could have sworn I heard John, heh.” And not knowing of the doom she had just dealt to her friend, Rose slowly stood and stumbled her way to bed. Roxy would return a bit later and wonder where John had gone. She would search the entire living room for a short while before deciding to go to bed, thinking he would turn up in the morning.


End file.
